


My Potions Partner

by danehemmings



Series: Kakashi/Obito Drabbles [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danehemmings/pseuds/danehemmings
Summary: Kakashi has a thing for Obito





	

“Move over, Bakashi,” Obito hisses, bumping his shoulder against Kakashi’s as he leans over their shared cauldron. Kakashi lets out his breath in a huff and rolls his eyes, but he does as he was told.

“It’s called partner work for a reason, you know,” Kakashi says, watching as Obito drops various things into their cauldron and stirs it. 

“You’re absolute shit at Potions,” Obito points out. He shoves a pile of roots (roots of some plant Kakashi has forgotten) across the table, “Maybe you can handle chopping these for me?”

“I’m not incompetent,” Kakashi says defiantly. Although he has no idea where the knives are. Or what chopped roots should looks like.

When Kakashi doesn’t move to do anything, Obito sighs dramatically and pulls a knife seemingly out of nowhere and hands it to Kakashi. He starts to stir the potion in the other direction.

Kakashi begins to chop the roots. He refuses to look up at Obito, who is most likely keeping a close eye on his chopping ability. “Stupid, arrogant Gryffindors,” He mutters.

He hears Obito snigger, “Are you feeling a bit unconfident, Bakashi?”

Kakashi, finished with the roots (they look like they’ve been blown up, not chopped), fixes Obito with his best glare, “This is the only class you’re good at.”

“Yeah, and it’s the only class you’re bad at,” Obito doesn’t try to hide his laugh this time, though it’s cut short as he gets a good look at Kakashi’s roots. He grimaces as he plops them into the cauldron, “This shoddy work is going to ruin our elixir.”

“Elixir?” Kakashi scoffs. Obito ignores him in favor of trying to save their ‘elixir’.

Kakashi takes the opportunity to glance around the room. Most people seem to be doing badly, by the panicked expressions he sees. Genma and Shikaku’s potion is a blood red color, and its bubbling over. Their potions professor is crying as she tries to help them and the pair of Slytherins next to them, who have managed to explode their cauldron. Kakashi peers over his and Obito’s cauldron, and sees the pale orange color that is described in their textbook.

“I think we’ll have passing marks for this,” Kakashi comments, still leaning over the cauldron. Obito looks at him as if he’s insane and shoves him backwards.

“If you stay far away from it, maybe,” Obito says, “But I shouldn’t have trusted you with those roots.”

“It looks fine, Obito.”

“Fine?” Obito shakes his head, “No, no, no, it’s not fine. You see the way the steam is rising? That’s all wrong, it’s supposed to-”

“It’s better than everyone else’s. That’s all that really matters,” Kakashi says, pointedly glancing over to their sobbing professor. 

“That’s what important to you? Being better than everyone?” Obito dumps some weird gooey substance into their potion. It turns into a bright pink color, with green steam rising from it. “I think I fixed it, thank god,” Obito appreciates his work for a moment, then turns to Kakashi with a scowl, “You’re a terrible person.”

Kakashi shrugs, “I’m a Slytherin.”

“You’re stereotyping your own House.”

“You’re stupid.”

“Good one, potions master.”

Kakashi opens his mouth to respond, but a loud bang startles him, and his amazing comeback becomes a gasp.

“Genma! Shikaku! Get out of my classroom!” The two boys sheepishly gather their things and hurry past Obito and Kakashi.

Obito doubles over with laughter, and Kakashi smiles at the pure joy on his friend’s face.

“I’m guessing they did that on purpose?” Kakashi watches as their professor vanishes the mess Genma and Shikaku left behind, her sobs turning into hiccups.

Obito has to wipe tears from his eyes, “They bet wrongly on a game of exploding snap.”

 

~~

Kakashi is nearly finished with his History of Magic essay when Rin and Guy interrupt him.. They occupy the two empty seats across from him, both wearing their yellow and black prefect badges and crossing their arms.

Kakashi hurries to speak first, “I need to finish this essay.”

“This can’t wait,” Guy says immediately. Kakashi looks to Rin for help.

“Kakashi,” Rin starts, and Kakashi knows that’s the voice she uses to tell him bad news, “We have something important to say.”

“I need to write the conclusion, that’s all,” Kakashi pleads. He knows how these Guy-Rin confrontations go. They take awhile. Long enough that Kakashi isn’t sure he will be able to complete the potions homework that’s due in five days.

“Kakashi!” Guy exclaims, as if wanting to do homework is the worst thing Kakashi could have ever done to him.

“What could be more important that me getting the most out of my education?”

Guy’s mouth drops open, but Rin places her hand on his arm, “You’re right, Kakashi, we’ll wait for you to finish.”

“Thank you,” Kakashi turns back to his writing, but he feels Rin and Guy’s eyes boring into him. Ignore them, he tells himself. He writes a sentence. Guy drums his fingers against the table. Kakashi rereads the sentence he wrote over and over again.. Rin whispers to Guy to stop being distracting.

“Alright, what is it?” Kakashi gives in, rolling up his parchment and setting it aside. 

“Well,” Guy says excitedly, but then he exchanges a look with Rin and his expression becomes solemn, “This is about Obito.”

A sense a dread fills Kakashi, “What’s he done this time? Gotten himself killed?”

“No, Kakashi, he hasn’t done anything,” Rin says grimly.

“You have feelings for him, my friend,” Guy says. He reaches over to pat Kakashi gently on the shoulder, and speaks in the same tone as he did after Kakashi’s father died, “I’m so sorry to have to tell you this.”

Kakashi snorts. Obito is not a suitable match for him at all. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor dating? Ridiculous. 

“Don’t be stupid,” He tells Guy. He looks to Rin for support.

“Hun, he’s all you talk about. And whenever you’re with him, you stare. A lot,” Rin speaks quietly and gently, as if she's talking a scared child down from a tree.

Kakashi frowns. He doesn’t talk about Obito that much- only to complain about the Gryffindor. And he doesn’t stare. He just appreciates that way Obito looks when he’s smiling, or laughing, or yelling, or- shit.

“This has been a great conversation, but I forgot I have Herbology in ten minutes, so i really have to go,” Kakashi lies, grabbing his things and rushing away from Guy and Rin. 

“You go get ‘im!” Guy yells after him.

At the same time, Rin shouts, “It’s a Saturday, Kakashi!”

~~

Kakashi eats his meals in the Slytherin Common room after his conversation with Rin and Guy. He skips Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures, and does all of his homework in the common room instead of the library.

Halfway through the week, Rin and Guy corner him at the end of History of Magic. They tell him he’s terrible for avoiding Obito, but Kakashi isn’t avoiding Obito, not really, so he just shrugs them off. Really, he isn’t avoiding Obito, he’s is simply waiting and planning his next move. He has to say the right thing when he confesses, has to get everything perfectly, or else he’ll ruin their friendship.

He decides Friday will be the day, but in the midst of his last lesson he panics and rethinks his plans. He figures tomorrow would be equally as good as today, and rushes to get back to the Slytherin Common room when class ends.

He’s just around the corner from the dungeons when a hand whips and grabs the back of his robes. Kakashi doesn’t have time to draw his wand before he’s thrust into an empty classroom, and face to face with an angry Obito.

“What did I do?” Obito says crossly.

Kakashi is careful to not let his expressions give himself away, “Nothing, Obito.”

If he plays this right, he can get away quickly and collect his thoughts, and plan this out properly. Obito makes to punch him, but Kakashi catches his hand.

“Calm down, Obito,” says Kakashi, “I’ve just been busy with schoolwork.”

“Kakashi,” Obito growls, “Tell me the truth.”

“I did,” Kakashi remains serene, his hand still holding Obito’s. Obito seems to realize this, and hastily pulls away.

“Wha- did Rin tell you-”

Rin told Obito about his feelings? Kakashi panics, and instinctively grabs Obito’s hand back for comfort, “No, Rin said nothing to me. Did she say something to you?”

Obito stares at their joined hands, “She must’ve told you.” He pulls his hand out of KAkashi’s grasp again, “You don’t, uh, have to talk to me if you’re uncomfortable with it.”

“And why wouldn’t I want to talk to you?” Kakashi feels hope bloom in his chest.

Obito glares, “Shut up, Bakashi. I know Rin must’ve talked to you.”

Kakashi smirks. Obito must be just as whipped as he is. 

“Guy and Rin talked to me, yes,” Kakashi replys, “About how I should confess my feelings to you.”

Obito gapes at him. Kakashi reaches out to take Obito’s hand a third time, but Obito slaps him across the face.

~~

Kakashi sits between Guy and Rin at the Hufflepuff table for dinner. The two of them munch away beside him, but he can’t bring himself to eat. He’d misread Obito, dammit.

Guy coughs loudly. Kakashi slowly raises his head to meet his friend’s eyes.

“Stop moping,” Guy commands, “Enjoy this youthful experience.”

“You talk as though we’re fifty,” Rin says dryly.

“You talk as though this isn’t the worst thing to happen to me,” Kakashi says sourly. He knows this sulking is uncharacteristic of him, but he truly thought he and Obito were going to live happily ever after. Or something like that.

“Kakashi, I can name at least ten other things that happened just this past week that are worse than Obito slapping you.” Despite her words, Rin pats his back kindly, “It wasn’t a rejection, anyways.”

Guy lets out a chortle and speaks through a mouthful of mashed potatoes, “Obito is ‘oopid.”  
“Guy’s right,” Rin nods, “He just panicked, same as you.”

“He hit me.”

“And then you left without giving him a chance to speak,” Rin admonishes.

Kakashi stands, “I don’t have time for a relationship anyways. I have my career to think of.”

“Hey, Kakashi?”

Kakashi moves faster than the speed of light in order to face Obito. He pretends not to hear Rin and Guy laugh.

“Yes?”

Obito grimaces, “Sorry about before. Well, kind of.”

“Kind of?” Kakashi is indignant.

“You were being an asshole, Bakashi!” 

“Me? You hit me, you-”

“Obito, why did you come over here?” Rin says loudly.

Obito stares blankly at her for a moment, and then his mouth makes an ‘o’ shape.

“Kakashi! I have feelings for you, too.” Obito grins.

Kakashi wants desperately to slap Obito across his face, but he wants to kiss him slightly more, so he does that instead. Obito kisses back, and it’s a nice moment until he hears Guy clapping and cheering.

They pull apart, and both of them try to kick Guy’s shin, which ends with them toppling to the floor. Kakashi lands with his face in a fallen bit of mashed potatoes, and Obito doesn’t let him forget it for the next thirty years.

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be part of a larger series that I'm working on that's not KakaObi centered, but of course i needed to write them getting together in this verse before my brain would let me go back to the main work. So yeah, hope you enjoyed this mess <3


End file.
